


Out of Sight

by HissHex



Series: JonElias Week [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Kinda?, M/M, manipulation?, tfw ur an immortal fear god and u want ur favourite servants to smooch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HissHex/pseuds/HissHex
Summary: For #JoneliasWeek2020 Day 6. BeholdingI watch.I watch all.I watch what is mine most carefully of all.The Beholding considers its followers and their relationship.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard | Jonah Magnus/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: JonElias Week [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1893502
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Jonelias Week 2020





	Out of Sight

**Author's Note:**

> I need you all to know that this bullshit is my natural writing style and that I have to forcefully make my writing less irritatingly pretentious in my other stuff.

I am vast, but not **Vast**. I am lonely but not **Lonely**. I corrupt but am not the **Corruption**. I leave destruction in my wake, but am not the **Desolation** , nor the **Slaughter**. I hunt but am not the **Hunt**. I have 13 brethren and yet they are me and I am them. I am that which _watches_ and _knows_ and _sees_ all. I am secrets and fear. I am **It-knows-you** and I am the **Ceaseless Watcher**. I am the **Eye** to some and the **Beholding** to others.   
  
I watch.   
I watch all.   
I watch what is mine most carefully of all.   
  
The **Heart** is mine. The **Archivist** , the **Archive** , is mine.   
And they are theirs.   
They belong to me as much as I belong to them as much as they belong to each other. 

And yet… they do not _see_ it. They do not _know_ it. They believe themselves bound to me and I bound to them but do not see the strands that bind them together.   
  
The **Web** controls strands, not I, but I could always make an exception.   
  
  
The **Heart** has worshipped me for so very long compared to the mortals that surround him, and yet not so long at all in the grand scheme of things. He will bring about our ritual and bring me fully into this world.   
  
The **Archive** is the key, the bright light that will guide me and my brethren into this world. He will open the door and lead us through, guided by the **Heart**.   
  
But until then… perhaps they could do with a little nudge.   
  
Surely it could not be too difficult, a vision of the **Archive** suffering in his office sent to the **Heart**. Quickly acted upon, I watch as the **Heart** comforts our **Archive**. Directing the **Heart’s** mind towards the **Archive** while they are both inebriated. A night spent together, physical affection strengthening the strands that bind them.   
  
They shout and argue and fall back to each other time and time again.   
  
They doubt each other, they doubt me.   
  
They fall together again.   
  
The **Heart** sees the **Archive** in all his perfection and future glory, but will not allow himself to be vulnerable, to bridge the gap between them.   
  
The **Archive** sees the **Heart** as he is, manipulative enough to be of the **Web** , intelligent and charming. He refuses what he knows, refuses the affection he feels for our Heart.

  
I can only do so much.   
  
Damn.   
  
I’ll need to talk to the **Web**.   
  
They can sort themselves out in the meantime. 

**Author's Note:**

> The Beholding: I am all of the other fears and they are me. Except for the Dark. Fuck the Dark. The Stranger is on thin ice as well.


End file.
